Many companies maintain a presence on the World Wide Web, and some companies operate exclusively on the Internet. However, this can present a problem when a company is developing a secret project with a front end website component. One such example is when a company is developing a new product to be released. Web developers can develop and test web assets describing, promoting, and offering for sale the new product in secrecy so that the new web assets are ready to launch simultaneously with the new product. Simultaneous release of a product and well-tested web assets promoting the new product can offer a robust and unified presentation of the new product. However, companies desiring to maintain a high level of secrecy throughout development in order to prevent product leaks where confidential information is released early or is released via an unauthorized channel encounter difficulties in thoroughly testing confidential web assets prior to release of a product. For example, differences between the production and non-production environments can cause glitches which are only detected upon the web assets or other content going “live” on production servers. Such glitches can cause problems for users and can leave an unfavorable impression of the company.
If the web assets are made readily available, the company has little control over leaked information, which can reflect poorly on the company, the product, or the product launch.